A Storyteller and a Warrior Walk Into a Bar
by KytanicFox
Summary: Skyrim is a harsh place, so you can't blame a girl for wanting a little company... OC/OC. Smutty one-shot with my Bosmer and my boyfriends Argonian.


'Ello everyone! I thought I would throw in one of my stories that my boyfriend and I write together for your entertainment! It's about his Argonian, Drazurin, and my Bosmer, Elonwynn. Kind of just a drabble with a few spoilers to the game. We are honestly just doing this for fun, so we hope you guys enjoy!

I own nothing except Elonwynn. :)

WARNING: Contains sex! Yep, kinky lizard sex. Kiddies should go ride ponies or something. :D

* * *

><p>Skyrim was cold.<p>

Not just the "oh-it's-winter-and-the-air-is-a-little-nippy-cold" cold. The "holy-divines-how-in-bloody-oblivion-did-people-decide-to-inhabit-this-place" cold.

But the cold didn't bother me too much at that point. Normally it would, but the fact that I had just escaped a dragon attack and a near miss with a chopping block kind of rendered the bitter cold moot in my brain. It was still difficult for me to grasp really. A bloody dragon? And after she had worked so hard to cross the border to avoid her death sentence, she was captured just for, apparently, being in the wrong place at the wrong time. And, to my knowledge, only two peoeple survived that attack and the escape from that bloody place.

I sprinted out of the cave, sucking in a deep breath of cold, mountain air. I looked on overhead, hearing the sound of leathery wings beating against the air. Seeing just the smallest amount of black in the sky, I dove beneath a tree and covered my pointed ears like a child scared of a monster. Oh who am I kidding, that thing WAS a monster, through and through. A giant, black, spiky, fire-breathing monster.

Just as I opened my honey eyes, I saw my fellow escapee crawling from the cave. An argonian, believe it or not. A man with dark, forest green scales that reminded me much of my home in Valenwood. His horns were curved and hooked toward the back of his head, and his gold, reptilian eyes surveyed the air. The one thing I found myself staring at the most was his tail. I had rarely ever seen beast-folk. Back in my homeland, then only time I would ever really see them would be from caravans of groups traveling to Black Marsh. But every time I saw them, it was always the reptilian tail that mesmerized me. The calm sway back and forth when in conversation on a good deal of asking for directions, the slight curve when they crouched, much like his was now. It just seemed to... Versatile.

His eyes found mine and softened slightly from their scrutinizing gaze. I mentally shook my head and crawled out from under the tree.

"Hey," I said, offering a smile. He nodded, serious. I glanced around, then rubbed the back of my neck, letting out an awkward, breathy laugh.

"Eh... Sorry about running off back there," I gestured toward the cave. "Spiders... Well, spiders aren't really my thing."

This seemed to loosen him up a bit and he smiled slightly, a bit of a strange sight. "Don't worry about it."

We started walking down the path, a silence passing between us. I finally decided to break it.

"So... What happened to the blonde nord guy?"

The Argonian shrugged, not really too concerned about it. "We should look for a town. It's getting rather late. That nord mentioned something about a village nearby, right?"

I gave him my bright, flirty smile. "Or we could just romp around out here in the wilderness. You seem like the rugged type." I winked at him, and I swear to the divines despite the color of his scales, he actually blushed. The scales on his cheeks grew a little darker, and he cleared his throat, smirking slightly.

"I meant to rest," he said in the regular, gravelly Argonian rumble. I grinned, unable to help myself. He turned to face me, simultaneously looking over my shoulder. "I never caught your name."

"Elonwynn," I smiled. "The most elven name you can get, but my friends call me Elon." I smiled brighter, wagging my eyebrows slightly for emphasis. "And my CLOSE friends call me a goddess." He chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound that honestly sent chills up my spine.

"Drazurin." I frowned slightly, but shrugged off the shortness. Some people just didn't do to well with embellishments. We walked beside each other in silence once more, surveying the skies and surrounding area for any other dangers... Or dragons.

Well, I should say he was surveying and I was examining. Mostly his chest, since that was I really had time to stare at. He had broad shoulders and chest, but he still seemed very lean. It seemed like he would have been more suited for light armor, but the heavy iron encasing him seemed almost like a second skin from how easily he moved in it. I never had that skill, and most of the Bosmer were hunters. Not much use for a hunter that clanked around and scared all the prey off. No, I had always preferred light leather armors. Not much for protection, but more for simple cover. The banded leather armor clung to my chest and the leather belt skirt hung a tad short, ending only at my knees. Again, sot much for protection, but the men at the taverns sure as hell loved it. And a few guards when things got hairy.

I finally looked up to see Drazurin looking at me. I blushed (not a common thing for me really) at getting caught, but he just smiled and continued to look on ahead.

I glanced over at him again, sparring a quick look at his tail. It just seemed so... Strong. It was weird, really. It seemed like that tail could really come in handy. I found myself wondering what it looked like when he swam, if he was angry. Would it thrash about like a kahjiit's tail? Or would it sway slowly? What could it do aside from judge emotion or swim? Could it grab things like a third hand? Could it hold down a bandit? Could it drive a certain lover to the edge of live and back again? I wondered at the last possibility. I had never slept with an Argonian. Maybe, if I played my cards right, I could lower his defenses and get to see what that tail could really do. Maybe it was even an erogenous zone...

"Like something you see?" I looked up to see Drazurin grinning. Bloody oblivion gates, he caught me again...

But, getting caught really wasn't my thing. So, I did what I always did in these situations. I improvised.

"I do, actually." I grinned wide. His smile grew a little wider as he laughed quietly. Something about his whole demeanor seemed so serene, so serious. I was a little proud of myself for making him smile and crack that solemn exterior. Maybe I could even get him to open up completely.

"There's the town," He said, pointing a slightly clawed hand to the little hamlet. I silently cursed and cheered the finding of the town. Cursing because I wanted a little more time to learn more about this mysterious lizard, and happy because I could finally get a decent mug of ale and sleep in a warm bed. The Nords of Skyrim just knew how to brew the stuff better than the idiots of Cyrodiil. I had only tried a few bottles of mead from Skyrim after a friend returned from there after visiting an ill grandmother. Best damn mead I had ever had, and ever since the last drop of the last drop of the third bottle, I promised myself I would go to the place where they made that delicious nectar.

"We should get some rest, then think about heading to Whiterun and warning the Jarl about that dragon," He rumbled, breaking me from my alcohol filled reverie. I frowned. Didn't the Jarl have guards? And surely someone had already seen the giant black monster by now.

"Or," I said with a teasing lilt to my voice, dancing in front of him and walking backwards. "We could just let the guards take care of it. There IS a war right now. There are plenty of soldiers willing to throw away their lives for the glory of slaying the first dragon in centuries."

Drazurin frowned slightly. "Yes, there are many who would wish to slay this beast, but we should still warn the people, or at the very least, someone who can protect them." He looked around at the little town around us, at the children running and playing with a dog and the people gathering wood and smithing like nothing was the matter.

"We can't just let them sort it out on their own, or else these little places will become the next Helgen." I took a little time to look around as well, noting that this little place didn't even have any walls. I groaned, knowing he was right. "Alright. But can we REST first? I would kill for a pint of mead right now."

He smiled, a warm look. "Of course. And I wouldn't mind a bit of mead as well. Something to chase this chill away."

* * *

><p>"...And with a great howl of dismay, the beast took flight into the sky once more, eager to grab yet another fleeing citizen in it's claws of razor steel."<p>

The crowd had gathered around me, enraptured in my tale or dragons and burning cities. The gaping jaws on the men and looks of terror and shock on the women were all I needed after about three pints... Or was it seven...?

"Did you kill it?" One of the men, a scrawny looking boy, asked, his eyes practically bugging out of his head with excitement. I slammed down yet another mug of ale (perhaps it was the eighth?) I stood on the table, my face serious. I knew I needed to come up with something interesting, quick. I opened my eyes, keeping in pace with the theatrics, and my eyes locking on Drazurin, sitting in the corner of the inn happily sipping at his first mead.

"Unfortunately, I could not." The people around me gasped, a few worried murmurs escaping the crowd. I clutched my heart, gesturing to the happy lizard in the corner. "My argonian lover's psyche was simply so damaged by the attack that we had to flee. I could never leave him behind in such a horrid place, so I fled with him."

The look on Drazurin's face was priceless.

At the mention of the word lover, he stopped sipping his mead and froze, his scales darkening profusely. He looked over at me, shocked and a little worried as several of the patrons turned to face him. Not really looks of disgust, but ones of shock and surprise. He tried to smile, but it faltered, and he looked down into his mead as the people returned their surprised gazes to me.

"Really?" One woman asked, a woman with silvery blonde hair. "Your lover is an... Argonian?"

I simply smiled, deciding to play this angle a little more. "Of course! Those tails are good for more than just balance my dear friends. And who better to have by my side than a strong, handsome warrior of Black Marsh by my side."

A few people gave me suspicious glances while others looked on reverence. A good mix for any story teller, but it wasn't as much fun as it was in Cyrodiil. There were doubters in Cyrodiil. People that would stand and challenge my tales, something like a good fight minus the blades. A dance of words, counterpoints of logic to be challenged by the vivid imagination. It was nice to just be able to weave a tale without opposition, but that was what made it fun. Here in Skyrim, people sat in awe of the tales of elders, and only doubted a person based on their race. Surprising, to me, that a Bosmer such as myself could tell such a tale without question.

After another hour or so of my tale, Drazurin finally interrupted me in my tale of my taming of a wild sabre cat.

"Sorry to interrupt," He began, his gravely voice easily distinguishable over the the few people that remained. "But I believe that we should get some rest."

"Ah, eager to get 'er into bed, ey?"

I laughed loudly when the Argonian's scales flushed once again at the old, drunk Nords words. Instead of letting him bathe in it, I stood and gave a graceful bow.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, but I'm afraid that he is right. It has a been a long, trying day and I could use some rest."

The remaining people grumbled in dejection and eventually cleared away, swaying in a drunken dance either toward the door or to a nearby bucket to make their last meal magically re-appear. I rolled my eyes, turning around to look at Drazurin, but the look he gave me sent heat straight to my core. His eyes had dilated slightly, and he had a smirk on his face that melted me down to my soul. He took my arm gently and took my arm. Just before entering our shared room, her leaned over to my ear and whispered, his voice sounding a touch husky.

"You shouldn't tease your "Argonian lover", lest he overpower you." He slid into the room behind me, closing the door behind him quietly as his words shot shivers through my body. It had been a really long time since a man had seduced me and not the other way around. Normally I was the one swinging my hips or showing off my slender legs to entice, and the role reversal was... Refreshing.

I grinned, walking further into the room, swaying my hips as I moved to slowly unbuckle my leather armor. "Hmm, "overpower me", ey? Sorry to tell you, love, but I could have you begging for release in five minutes flat."

"And I could have you reaching yours in three," He growled huskily from behind me. I could feel his eyes on me as I peeled away the tight leather confines. It was almost getting painful to have clothes on my sensitive womanhood and every movement against the tight leather almost had me moaning. Gods, how the hell did he get me so wet so fast? No, I can't let him win so easily...

I peeled away the rest of my armor, standing only in my smalls as I tuned to face him. It was hard not to drool at his body when it was revealed. He kept is eyes on my every movement, much like a predator stalking his prey. He stood in his smalls as well, but it was never really the manhood that drew my attention on men first, but the chest. He was lean, but not scrawny in the least. His pale green torso was adorned with small scars, and one particularly larger scar on his side that seemed to wrap around. His scales darkened slightly around his nipples, and his body was definitely one of a warrior who had spent years training with heavy armor.

"See something you like?" He said, mimicking his own tone from the road earlier, a smug grin on his face. I bit back my urge to just jump him, but instead smiled sweetly as I sauntered toward him, watching his eyes as they examined my movements. When I reached him I smiled a little wide, making his brow shoot up slightly in curiosity. I quickly reached up and pulled him down by the horns and pressed my lips to his ear.

"Watch what you say, Drazurin. I eat boys like you for breakfast." The growl he released before he grabbed me and tackled me to the small tavern bed was absolutely delicious.

His lips were on mine in a searing kiss before we even hit the bed, and I graciously accepted, surprised that his lips were actually rather soft, if a bit different than the others she had been with. He seemed a little reluctant at first when I asked for entrance with my tongue , but he opened up and made sure to avoid biting anything that didn't want to be bit. The way he moved with me so easily showed his experience, but when his hands grazed up my side slightly with his claws, I couldn't fight back the soft moan and the heat that shot through me like electricity. He leaned back slightly, thin grinned a devilish grin.

"So that's what you like..." He dragged a claw up my side again for emphasis, and a shiver ran down my spine at the feeling. He hummed in thought then moved further away, making me let out a little grumble of irritation. I was about to open my mouth when I felt his claws travel down my thighs, making me gasp out in surprise and pleasure. I opened my eyes, my rain fogy already.

"Just what are you planning..." He smile smiled before dragging his claws down my sides once again, this time cutting the sides of my smalls.I let out a little squeak and shot him a disapproving look, or at least, I thought it was disapproving. The look of hunger he gave me before pulling away the torn bits of cloth turned my body to mush.

And if I was mush by that point, what he did next turned me into a puddle.

He spread my legs gently, then dragged his tongue slowly along my womanhood, causing a full on brain malfunction. All I could do was breath and moan, only aware of the feeling of his tongue working me like a virgin girl. Gods above, he was so good...

His slow, languid licks drove me almost mad, then I felt his claws digging into my inner thighs, making me practically scream . My end was already knotting in my abdomen, burning to be released. He must have sensed something, because he decided to kick things up a bit. One of his hands moved awa from my thigh and began rubbing the small bundle of nerves as his tongue delved within, caressing ll the right places. I bucked hard against his hand, arching my back as I felt my orgasm explode from me, my vision going white for a few moments before reality started to fade back. I looked up at him, his face full of male pride.

Well, that certainly can't stay.

I smiled, beckoning him up to just as he made it up to where he was above me, I used my remaining strength to flip him so I straddled him in a dominant position. I had a small feeling by the smile on his fave that he was probably the one who flipped us over, but like hell am I going to let that lizard have any more food for his pride.

I straddled his waist, feeling his clothed, fully erect manhood poking my waist. I grinned down at him, panting softly. Time to test a few theories...

I leaned down to his ear, moving my hips slightly against his making him rumble from deep in his throat.

"Now, I'm going to do a few things, and I don't want you to touch."

"What happens if I touch?" I smirked down at him as I pulled away.

"You'll be punished."

I felt him shiver slightly and I had to fiht the urge to giggle. It was always more fun with me in charge. I leaned back slightly, grasping his tail, all while watching his face. He seemed to be remaining neutral despite his gold eyes. I brought the tail to my lap, running my fingers over the ridges and soft scales that covered it. He seemed to relax with that, his breathing slowing down and his eye seeming to fade back to their normal slits. Well, can't have that. So, in curiosity, I brought the tip to my mouth and dragged my tongue over it gently. The reaction that I received was all I needed to know.

His eyes snapped back to how they were originally and his muscles tensed as he gasped. I smiled and decided to take it a step further, putting the tip into my mouth and sucking on it gingerly, humming at the strange yet pleasant taste. He let out a loud groan, his breaths coming in short gasps, his whole body tense. I swirled my tongue around it and I felt his clawed hand grasp my arm in desperation. I smirked and bit down on his tail, not too hard, but just hard enough. His body practically spasmed in response, a loud growl leaving his lips and his manhood twitching painfully against my waist. His eyes were begging me, so I decided to end his misery... But not without a little payback...

I dropped his tail and moved off of him, making him let out an annoyed sigh. I bent and looked through my belongings, finding my steel dagger with a happy sound, then turned back to him, watching his face again. It was a mixture of lust, confusion, and intrigue. I straddled his legs, sending him a sweet, innocent smile. He raised a scaled brow and he could only yelp in surprise when I sliced through his smalls and tossed them on the floor, revealing him to me.

It was interesting, really, but not off-putting in the least. His long shaft seemed to be speckled with small, smooth scales, and the tip was as dark green as the pines in Skyrim.

Normally green would be bad, but here it looked damn good.

I shifted, wanting to put both of our aches to rest. I positioned myself above his member, watching his gold eyes as they roamed over my body. As I started to sink onto him he stopped me with a gentle touch to the arm, his breaths coming in small puffs.

"Wait, we are forgetting something." I furrowed my brows, my mind too fogged to want to think about protection at this point, especially considering my "special case". But I was brought back to him when I felt my bra band being slid off. He smirked, nuzzling my neck as he dropped the offending fabric to the floor. His hands traveled down my sides until they came to res on my hips, his lips pressing against the shell of my ear, his low growl sending my mind back to that foggy abyss.

"Much better." I could only smile, my body wanting nothing more than to have his large cock filling me to the brim. I closed my eyes, feeling his lips on my neck, and sank onto him to the hilt.

He fit like a missing puzzle piece. I didn't really care how loud I was any more because All I could feel was him hitting every good spot and all I could hear was his growls. I was probably moaning like a Solitude whore, but I didn't care. When I moved, he groaned deliciously and my walls clenched. I ground myself against his manhood, my hips moving in a circular motion as I moved up and down, his claws digging into my hips and pushing me onto him. And, If I could be perfectly honest, this could easily win her best night ever with a man.

We were a mess. A delicious, moaning, growling, biting, fucking mess, and I loved every inch of him. His scales, his claws, that tail, everything. So when I felt my core tighten dangerously, I cursed myself for not being ale to do this forever. I held back, letting my core tighten and tighten until it snapped, his name clawing it's way from my throat as he called mine, his seed filling me.

When all was said and done, he pulled out and fell backwards on the bed with me on top of him, my head on his chest. We gathered our breaths for a while, and neither of us spoke. But, the beauty of silence never lasts long around me.

"Wow," I breathed out when I was finally able to form a coherent thought. He chuckled, his chest vibrating with the sound. I climbed up so we were face to face, and laid beside him, drawing little figures in his chest, watching his face. His eyes had started to droop, but I could still see that they had gone back to normal.

"So," I began, a grin on my face. "What should we name the children?"

His eyes shot open and the look of content vanished when the realization of their lack of protection hit him and he looked over, his mouth about to say something before I started to snicker.

"Relax, lizard man, I can't have kids." His brow furrowed, then a look of realization passed over his face as he he made an "oh" sound and laid his head back down.

"Sorry about that." I shrugged.

"Eh, I'm not too fond of them anyway. Besides, it takes care of a big issue anyway when it comes to my past." I flashed him a smile and he smirked back.

"Well, lets get some sleep. Seems like we're in for one hell of an adventure." I snuggled into his neck before he could protest, but he didn't sound too displeased if the deep chuckle was anything to go by.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes to see his sleeping face, smirking to myself.

Glad I'm so adventurous.

* * *

><p>AN: Well? Tell me what you guys think! I'm super proud of it, and I want to know If I should continue writing one-shots for this couple.


End file.
